Piezas de una misma ALMA
by Kuroudia
Summary: Un nuevo año comienza sin voldy de pormedio, la oportunidad de la vida que nunca tuviste, harto de ser mal tercio tines un inesperado reencuentro con la otra mitad de tu alma... SLASH


DISCLAIMER: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Severus, Remus no me pertenecen. TT-TT Los derechos sobre ellos recaen sobre la escritora JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para mis Show de altruismo para Vagos amantes de los fanfics….

Recostado en la cama, un apuesto muchacho de ojos de un color verde espectacular suspiraba mientras dirigía su mirada hacia ningún lugar en especial. Era una noche obscura, el aire que llenaba sus pulmones cada vez que inhalaba le congelaba las entrañas…

Giro sobre un costado, se acurruco entre las sabanas y se quedo quieto, pensando. Realmente no se explicaba el porque de esa sensación, que desde que venció a Voldemort, llevaba a todas partes. Era una especie de vacio que surgió después de que toda sus angustias, sus miedo, el terror de ver morir a mas personas, se desvaneció…

Si, ese hermoso ejemplar de ahora 17 años cumplidos no era otro que el famoso Niño-que-vivió-y-venció al Señor oscuro. Su cabello negro azabache caía despreocupadamente tapando sus ojos, y como no iba a tener esa apariencia desarreglada si ya llevaba una semana sin dormir, arreglarse o siquiera comer bien.

El peso de la incertidumbre que cargaba sobre sus jóvenes hombros se había esfumado durante los meses anteriores; todo el Mundo Mágico se encontraba aun de fiesta por la desaparición definitiva del Mago Oscuro mas poderoso de los últimos tiempos, pero Él (Harry) de ninguna manera se encontraba en condiciones de celebrar nada.

La aun reciente muerte de su padrino Sirius Black, lo tenía sumido en una profunda depresión y sumado a esta, el cada vez más grande distanciamiento de sus mejores amigos. ¿La razón? La más que esperada relación amorosa del Pelirrojo y la Castaña. Después de acabadas las peligrosas misiones para destruir a Voldemort los amigos se habían confesado por fin sus sentimientos el uno hacia el otro.

Al principio de su noviazgo todo iba "viento en popa", pero por mas que intentaban mantener a Harry junto a ellos, mas se sentía fuera de lugar, por simple sentido común el muchacho sabía que la pareja deseaba tener tiempo a solas y definitivamente a el no le agradaba para nada ser la mosca en la sopa de aquellos dos. Si, eran amigos, amigos casi hermanos desde su entrada a Hogwarts, pero en estas circunstancias era obvio que su amorío repercutiría profundamente en la amistad. Los besos y los cuchicheos melosos llegaban a tal punto que para mantener su salud mental intacta el muchacho prefería dar un pretexto poco creíble y abandonar la habitación en que se encontraban cuanto antes.

Mientras recordaba lo melosos insufribles que podían llegar a ser la pareja de amigos, un grupo de lechuzas entro por la ventana después de haber cruzado las penumbras de la noche. El sonido de los aleteos lo saco de su ensoñación; aunque por razones obvias ya no era necesario que regresara a casa de sus tíos, ese verano se encontraba denuevo en su habitación el Privet Drive, la verdad no porque sintiera la necesidad de despedirse de sus tíos o por que en los últimos años llegara a considerarlo como su hogar, en realidad la única razón para haber vuelto fuera la promesa hecha al ultimo de los merodeadores, a su querido profesor Remus Lupin, aun con la desaparición de su Némesis y asesino de sus padres, Lupin temía por su seguridad así que hizo prometer a su cachorrito que volvería para estar seguro bajo la protección mágica de Privet Drive.

Se levanto de la cama y camino en dirección al grupo de lechuza que se apretujaban unas a otras dispuestas a ser la primera en entregar su paquete. El numero de lechuzas ( 7 en total ) no sorprendió al chico puesto en toda la semana estuvieron llegando cientos por no decir miles de cartas dirigidas al héroe. Hedwing ululo molesta desde el escándalo, a Harry le pareció que su fiel compañera esta algo celosa porque les prestaba demasiada atención, por lo que dijo:

- Tranquila Hedwing, sabes perfectamente que la única en mi vida eres tú- y rió amargamente ante su comentario.

Ciertamente desde que venció en la batalla final, tenía muchísimas mas fans que antes, pero también era cierto que se sentía mas solo que nunca. La perspectiva de sus amigos dándose cariño hacia que sintiera que le hacia falta una pareja, su media naranja.

- Si esto sigue así, creo que nunca encontrare a mi verdadero amor…- suspiro mientras terminaba de desatar un pequeño paquete a la ultima de las lechuzas. La mayoría de las cartas que últimamente le llegaban, eran o confesiones tremendamente cursis o proposiciones tremendamente pervertidas.

- Realmente no puedo explicarme como es que pueden declarar su "amor" a una persona a la que no conocen y no han visto ni una sola vez en su vida- dijo después de leer una de las cartas perfumadas que acababa de leer…- Aun que los chocolates no están nada mal…mmmmm….- continuo metiendose a la boca un enorme chocolate que había salido de uno de los paquetes, después de saborear el dulce abrió el ultimo paquetito, saco una nota que entaba dentro y leyó:

_Querido Harry Potter:_

_Se que en este momento tienes la oportunidad de escoger entre miles de candidatos para que sean tu pareja, pero con todo el corazón te digo que ninguno te querrá como yo, he seguido toda tu vida desde la muerte tan lamentable de tus padres, tengo todos y cada una de las notas y fotografías tuyas que han sido publicadas, realmente DESEO que me des una oportunidad para amarte. Incluso tengo un mechón de TU precioso cabello que conseguí en el mercado negro. Por favor, mi más grande fantasía es poder estas contigo en CUERPO y alma…._

_Por favor CASATE CONMIGO!!!!!_

_ATTE: Tu más grande amor_

- ¡Esto es increíble!!!! ¡ Esto es el colmo de todos y cada uno de los colmos!!!...¿Como se atreve?...- dijo estrujando el trozo de pergamino y arrojándolo al cesto de basura.


End file.
